The proposed research will investigate the metabolism and function of a new type of lipid, the phosphatidylglucosyl dialglycerols, in the membrane of various bacteria. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Role of phosphatidylkojibiosyl Diacylglycerol in the Biosynthesis of Lipoteichoric Acid in Streptococcus faecalis ATCC 9790. M-C Ganfield and R.A. Pieringer, Federation Prac., 1977.